


Settle

by lezzerlee



Series: AELDWS Round 5 [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, aeldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames build a bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 5 of [Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing.](http://ae-ldws.livejournal.com)  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Prompt: Frame

“Ow! Bloody fucking … ow, ow , ow.” Eames sucked his finger into his mouth, pulling the blood to the surface to deaden his singing nerves. 

“You all right there?” Arthur asked sardonically as he tightened another support screw.

“You just had to buy the heaviest sodding … don’t look at me like that!” Eames couldn’t help but smile. He was sucking on his fingers, whinging while Arthur sat in his t-shirt, cross-legged in the middle of the frame, smirking at him. “Yeah, yeah, back to work, I know. Bloody slave-driver.”

“We’ll have a whole new bed to break in,” Arthur said encouragingly.

“We can do all of that without the bed, Arthur,” Eames retorted. Arthur simply hummed noncommittally as he placed another screw.

A short amount of time later they were hauling a very thick, very awkward, very large mattress into the room. When they accidentally caught the edge on the doorframe, the rebound nearly sent Arthur into the wall. “Shit, shit, shit. I’m losing my grip,” he called, his voice muffled behind the block of foam.

“Why is it that we didn’t hire someone for this?” Eames asked.

After finally wresting the mattress onto the box frame they had placed earlier, they both collapsed on top of the bed, slightly sweaty and a little tired from their very minimal burst of effort.

“It’s itchy,” Arthur mumbled into the foam. 

“That’s because there are no linens,” Eames provided helpfully. Arthur let out a small annoyed noise into the bed. Eames smiled and reached over to pull Arthur’s body closer to his. They laid there in a loose spoon position and Eames stroked his hand over Arthur’s neck until they both fell asleep. 

When they woke, limbs tangled together, they both had a fine speckle pattern pressed into their skin.


End file.
